


El secreto del Chef

by Helvetious



Category: Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Family, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8144192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helvetious/pseuds/Helvetious
Summary: "¿Cómo le haces para cocinar tan rico?" pregunta Julio. Miguel le responde.





	

Julio se recuesta por su silla, con la barriguita llena y el corazón contento. Suelta un suspiro largo que a mitad de camino se descompone en un bostezo, porque comer rico y mucho siempre le da sueño. 

La casa está casi en silencio, excepto por el sonido de los cubiertos meintras Miguel levanta la mesa. Hace rato que se apagó la radio, porque a Miguel le encanta cocinar con música fuerte y movida, pero a la hora de comer prefiere el silencio. 

Que la música le apura y no le deja digerir como se debe, se excusa.

Julio todavía siente su lengua aturdida de tanto sabor y placer. Mira a su hermano mayor moverse por la cocina, poniéndose el delantal tranquilamente, luego los guantes, para después ponerse a lavar los platos. 

La disciplina de Miguel en la cocina era impecable. Se manejaba con destreza y calma, con una rapidez que no aparentaba, con el rostro tan sereno y sus manos tan elegantes. Es como si amase cada verdura que usa, cuando las acerca a su nariz y le rozan los labios. Acerca siempre al rostro las carnes y el pescado y se sonríe grande cuando las huele frescas. 

La cocina quedaba un desastre, pero Miguel la limpiaba siempre antes de ponerse servir la comida, porque no le gusta comer con culpa. Religiosamente, después del festín, se ponía a limpiar a lavar todos los cubiertos.

Julio le mira la espalda mientras su hermano empieza su tarea, tarareando algo que no reconoce.

\- ¿Como le haces?- pregunta al fin, curioso.

Miguel no se voltea, solo alza la cabeza un poco para hacerle saber a su hermano menor que lo está atendiendo. 

-¿Como le haces para cocinar tan rico?- elabora Julio- Digo, yo sé cocinar, pero no se compara. He probado comida de casi todos lados y nada le llega ni a los talones a tu comida casera-

La cancioncita de Miguel se rompe en una risita avergonzada, con el ego evidentemente mimado.- ¿Y qué haces tú buscando comparar mi deliciosa comida con cualquier otra cosa, eh? ¡Qué descaro!-

La boca de Julio se estiró en una sonrisa apretada, tratando de resistir sus propias facciones para pretenderse ofendido. 

-Solo quiero saber cuál es tu secreto- continúa, manteniendo un tono de voz muy casual a pesar de su curiosidad- ¿qué te motivó a aprender a cocinar y tan rico? ¿Fue para impresionar a alguien? ¿O volverte el mejor chef del universo fue siempre tu plan maléfico de dominación mundial?-.

Hace rato que la radio estaba apagada y no importaba, la risa de Miguel reemplazaba la música y le rivalizaba en encanto. Julio relajó su rostro y dejó que su sonrisa se ensanche libre hasta cada mejilla. 

-La verdad no te va a convencer- responde el peruano, animado.

-Pruébame-.

Miguel soltó una carcajada ante el desafío de su hermano menor, y se decidió.

\- Cocino rico porque me gusta comer bien- fue su respuesta.

\- Qué mierda- Julio le saca la lengua, a pesar de que su hermano no se había volteado aún y no lo puede ver.- No me vengas con cursilerías-.

-Te dije que no te iba a convencer-

-Pues elabora hombre-

-No hay mucho que acotar- dice Miguel, atajándose la risa.- Como países que somos, no es que la comida nos sea algo estrictamente vital o necesario. Pero igual comemos, porque se siente bien. A mi me encanta comer. Comer bien y rico. Y como nadie conoce mis gustos mejor que yo, entonces me aprendí a cocinar-

El peruano ubica ya los vasos limpios sobre un trapo en la mesada, para dejarlos secar. -Y me enamoré, me encanta comer lo que preparé con mi propio esfuerzo y práctica. Es un placer doble.-

Por primera vez Miguel se voltea de sus tareas y mira a Julio con una sonrisa pícara- Y cuando a uno ama hacer algo, se nota- continúa- se nota en la calidad, en el sabor de la comida-.

-Y esa es mi respuesta- Miguel se da vuelta de nuevo hacia el lavaplatos, reasumiendo su quehacer,- cocino rico porque me gusta comer rico y que la gente que quiero coma rico también-

Julio parpadeó un par de veces, luego sonrió.

\- O sea… que tu secreto es el amor?- dijo, con burla en la voz.

Los hombros de Miguel tiemblan y se encogen, y su risa explota poco después, acompañada por la risa propia de Julio. 

\- Ay pues yo no lo pondría así, oye- responde Miguel, divertido- Aunque si me tuviese que casar con algo me entrego al chifle porque soy débil-.

Julio aplaude con ganas mientras sigue riendo, para luego levantarse y acercarse a su hermano y abrazarse a su espalda. 

-Ya, marica, déjame lavar los platos-.

Miguel le empuja suavemente con un codo, riendo aún.

-¡Justo cuando ya termino, sinvergüenza!-.


End file.
